The Laboratory Animal, Tumor Testing and Intervention Core (LAC) is a shared resource that provides state of- the-art, quality, affordable, and accessible animal maintenance and research services to Cancer Center researchers. The Laboratory Animal Core (LAC) began operations in 1987 and now consists of animal husbandry, housing and care services, as well as animal model tumor testing, experimental treatment and intervention services. The objective of the LAC is to facilitate basic, pre-clinical and translational cancer research and to provide Cancer Center investigators with high quality, centralized standard animal care and specialized services for reproducible and reliable animal experimentation and in vivo tumor growth studies at cost effective prices. The LAC serves Cancer Center members at the 9th Avenue and the Fitzsimons campuses; and at the Denver Veterans Affairs Medical Center, Denver Health and Hospitals, AMC Cancer Research Center and National Jewish Medical and Research Center. The investigators served by the Core represent all eight of the Cancer Center Programs. Planned future developments include the coordination of animal studies with the developing Animal Imaging and Radiation Sciences Cores; the expansion of pathological services with the recruitment of a board certified Veterinary Pathologist; and completion and occupation of the second phase of the move to the new facilities on the Fitzsimons campus.